Academy of Nowhere
by chocdonuts427
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts characters are going to school. Their first trip back home can be in 4 months. Who knows what will happen while they're there? Rated T for no apparent reason, read everybody. This is a story for ne1 that likes KH.
1. Packing

Chapter One

Sora looked out into the infinite sapphire ocean of Destiny Islands, knowing he would not feel the warm ocean breeze on his face for four months at minimum.

"At least I'll still have my friends with me…" Sora said out loud.

"I know what you mean." A startling voice said. Sora had not known somebody was listening!

"I feel like we're never coming back, but it's only four months." It was Kairi.

"Hi!" Sora exclaimed, "I wish we had some more time left of summer, I can't wait until the raft is ready."

"Yeah" Kairi sighed, "there's never enough time for anything."

"I think that school can still be fun." Sora said sheepishly.

Kairi raised an eyebrow at him, "what kind of school do you think we're going to?"

"That's not fair, for all we know about this school, it could be in Amazon ruins."

"Or a castle" Kairi said dreamily. "Why do you think we need to take a plane there? It must be far away."

"Not even just a plane, but a bus afterwards." Sora added, "And did you notice that nobody ever talks about it? They're not allowed to."

"Nobody's allowed to know where it is."

"Why did the government have to set up a school so far away?"

"I bet there wasn't enough room on the island for your castle, Kairi."

"Are you all packed?"

"I'm a guy; we always wait until the last minute." Sora expounded proudly.

"Well I'm all packed. Didn't you realize you only have a couple of hours until we go to the air port? About half an hour ago Tidus and Wakka dashed back to start packing."

But after the time notice, Sora was gone. "Come on, Kairi!" He called from his boat. "I'll race you back!"

Back at Sora's house, Kairi was helping him throw in his possessions. They needed enough clothes to be able to wash them once a week or for many, once every two weeks. Sora knew he had plenty of clothes, but surely not in his dresser or closet. He was able to scrap a week out of the two, and a few days from under his dresser.

"This isn't much" Kairi said.

"Thanks for telling me, I couldn't figure it out without you, Kairi."

Kairi jokingly hit him, "Don't you have anything else?"

Sora's mom answered that. She tiptoed into his room in stocking feet, and dumped a months worth of clothes on his head.

Kairi laughed hysterically. "Looks like your mom already dug all your clothes up for you!"

Kairi heard a muffled "Thank you!" from the colossal mountain.

"You should thank me for preparing you all the time." Sora's mom said, putting the empty hamper on top of the mountain.

"I think he's a bit disabled." Kairi giggled.

Sora's mom shrugged and left the room empty handed. After a hurriedly packing and cleanup, they were ready to follow the others.

A/N There is the first chapter. If I get positive feedback, I will continue this story. I can guarantee it will be an interesting one! If not, this story is free! Oh wait a sec… This story will remain free to read!


	2. The trip

Chapter two: The trip

I own nothing of these characters or the characters themselves. I own the academy, the end.

They finally arrived at their gate, with only a few moments to spare.

There had been some trouble at security with the man in from of him. He was elderly, and had obviously had several body parts replaced with titanium parts.

It took nearly twenty minutes for him to pass through all checked.

On the way to their gate, Selphie realized that her bag was unzipped when all the clothes fell out, finishing their balancing act and pouring out everywhere.

It took five minutes for them to all scramble around and pick up the clothes, but Sora saw a little boy no older than three dragging along a frilly pink sock that Sora didn't think belonged to him.

"Selphie'll find out later" Sora devised mischievously.

They finally got on the plane, after waiting Wakka to explain to the flight attendess that his blitzball was not a weapon.

"It's a BlitzBALL! Not a BlitzGun!" He argued for countless minutes until Sora walked up, handed the ball to the attendess and calmly said to Wakka, "You can have it back when we get there. Sorry for the trouble, Miss." Sora gave her his cheesy smile and the attendess smiled back. "You kids go on and get your seats, now.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi decided to sit together. Sora and Kairi argued about the window seat when he felt Riku elbow him. "Give her the window seat, that's a major contributor in the girl factor."

Sora glowered. "What makes you think I'm trying to help my 'girl factor'?"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You know what I'm talking about. It's so obvious."

Sora gave in. "Okay, okay, but lets not talk about it here, please?"

Riku shrugged and went on reading the flight manual.

Kairi leaned her head over. "Riku, are you afraid?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Riku questioned.

"That's like the fifth time you've read the safety manual. And you don't even like to read."

"I do too like to read!" Riku said outraged. "Seeing as this is the only thing to read.

This was not true. There were plenty of magazines to choose from in the seat in front of him.

Kairi settled back down, however, not giving up.

"Let's take a guess on where the school is and what it is like!" Kairi said enthusiastically.

"And remember if you are stuck on an island, make friends with a volleyball, and give it a name." Riku reminded himself not quite softly enough. "Okay." He said in response to Kairi's question.

"Me first!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Okay." Sora and Riku simply put it.

"Okay, we're going to a castle, with a big hedge, a pretty river that flows into a lake, and the inside is ancient and filled with thousands of rooms we'll never even get to explore. That's how many rooms there are."

"Don't you think that's kind of in depth?" Riku said.

"It was a dream I had last night, thank you very much. It was so pretty, I hope that it really is like my dream." Kairi started to drift off into wonderland.

"Snap out of it!" Sora said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"You're turn." Kairi said.

"We're going to a fighting school! Where we learn to fight the forces of evil, and they train us, and we have ranks, and cool weapons, like a keyblade, and we have divisions, and we fight the other divisions and…" Now Sora drifted off into wonderland.

With Sora and Kairi both in wonderland, Riku did not even bother giving his description, because he was afraid of his description. It had to do with mystery, and evil forces lurking within the school.

The rest of the plane ride went smoothly, with Tidus across the hall infuriated that he was brought Sprite rather than Dr. Pepper. There was also a girl around thirteen or fourteen that was crying that she didn't like the cheese crackers that were given as a snack. Kairi couldn't help feel bad for her and went over and gave her some peanuts.

Sora came back with armfuls of cheese cracker packages he scrounged for other people. The attendess he'd been nice to during Wakka's trouble gave him two extra packages too.

The plane touched down where everybody thought it would: the middle of nowhere. An unknown airport without any people walking around, this was strictly an airport for the academy. All anybody knew was that you came when you were thirteen and continued school until you were seventeen, with summer off and an optional Christmas break. There was also Easter Sunday weekend off. This was all in the letter they had received at Destiny Islands. They took an uneventful bus ride to the school, with nobody saying anything, for they were all thinking.

Finally, they arrived at the school, and many gasps arose. It was exactly as Kairi had predicted, but all the other students were gasping in awe, but Riku and Sora were gasping the Kairi was right.

It was a large castle; it looked merely like a college from centuries back. However, it was a school for children not in college, these were ordinary children, for what they thought of each other, but each one of them had received a scholarship there, they just didn't know it.

A/N My last chapter was small, so I went ahead and wrote this one. Please review I have zero even though I've only had the story online for like 10 minutes.


	3. The School

**Chapter 3: The school**

A/N Thanks so much to _organization-member-xiv _for being my first reviewer, and so far, only reviewer : ( Anyway, I think the story has been getting better the farther it goes, so I'm going to be updating a lot most likely because I don't really want to do summer homework, hehehehe. That's ok; I'll have the whole homework thing done in a couple weeks. Don't know where I was going with this author's note, so here's the chapter.

The bus stopped, but everyone aboard was too mesmerized to do anything. They all stared until an adult stepped on.

"Thanks, Cid." The mysterious man said.

Cid stepped off the bus and headed toward the large doors.

"Cid is going to be your world history teacher, unfortunately not one of your more exciting classes."

There was still no movement among the students.

"Does anybody have a guess who I am?"

There was one small boy that said quietly, "Are you the principal?"

"Yes. My name is Ansem, if you hear teachers talk about me they might say something like: "Ansem the wise" but I'll not have that foolery around me. If you students are to address me, please make it simple. Anyway, come along!"

After a few moments, the students in the front of the bus rose and followed Ansem up toward the school.

They were first taken on a tour of the school, with a brief description on all the main rooms.

"There are so many rooms in this castle that you'll never have the chance to explore, try as you will, though."

Kairi and Sora looked at each other, both realizing that he had just said the same thing that Kairi had on the plane.

"This is no ordinary school." Sora whispered to Kairi.

"This is no coincidence, either." Kairi added.

"I wonder why he's called Ansem the wise."

"I bet he's really smart, a good leader, and…"

"-a magician?" Sora asked.

"I don't know how to put it, did he give me that dream, is this a coincidence after all?"

"Kairi, you dreamed of a place you'd never seen before and dreamt it right."

"I never remember my dreams." Riku said, suddenly including himself in the conversation.

"Me neither." Said Sora, "Except when they're scary ones about the monsters under my bed."

Riku and Kairi looked at Sora suspiciously.

"Don't you guys have monsters under YOUR beds?" Sora inquired.

"We're just getting off topic." Kairi annoyingly said.

Ansem had gone over the Library, a couple of classrooms, and they were headed to the Dining Hall.

"This," Ansem began, "is the dining hall." He opened large doors and a gasp arose from the students. It was huge. Every thing inside was big. It had a large crystal chandelier in the middle of the room, tall stained glass windows on three sides of the room, long tables throughout the hall, giant plates and glasses, and every piece of food there was large and perfect. At the head of the hall were one long table and some quality seats.

"It looks appetizing, huh?" Ansem said.

Many students nodded their heads.

"Too bad you missed lunch hour."

There was a groan from the students.

"There are several rooms that I didn't show you, because you will be shown those later. But now, I'm going to take you to your rooms. There will be four to a room, and they've already been chosen. Don't worry; everyone has a room with at least one person they came with. Usually we have two pairs in a room so you will meet two new people. We hope you can get along, because you'll be sharing a room with them until next year for sure. We don't transfer or trade. So you'd better learn to like each other. You can't sneak yourself into another room saying: "Yeah, I'm Fred." We have pictures and identity, and you will be put in your room and your administrator will make sure everything is in check.

A girl raised her hand. "Administrators?"

"Older students that have a position of small power, the students call them 'Trators', though I never use it, the two words traitor and adminisTRATOR can be easily confused. Some students do believe them to be traitors, though, the better students, and the more teachers' pets of the group."

When given their rooms, Sora and Riku were thrilled to have a room together, sharing with some boys named Roxas and Hayner.

Hayner and Roxas were already there when Sora and Riku arrived, and Hayner stepped forward to introduce himself.

"I'm Hayner, me and Roxas came from Twilight town."

"Hiya! I'm Sora I came from Destiny Islands!" Sora said enthusiastically back.

"Thanks for introducing me, Sora, I'm Riku, and I'm from the same place."

"Who else came with you guys? How many?" Roxas said from somewhere in his suitcase.

"We have four others, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and Kairi!" Sora said as he jumped on his bunk.

Riku went to the remaining bunk and began to unpack.

A/N Okay, getting better? Review please. Now I know what other authors mean by REVIEW! I have one reviewer and it was a really good review too. So, uh, Please!


	4. Vian

Chapter 4: Vian

"Yeah, Ollette, Pence and Naminé!" Replied Roxas.

"Who are they?" Sora questioned.

They had been discussing their former towns.

"Friends."

"And Seifer got to come, too!" Hayner said in outrage.

"Who's Seifer?" Sora asked from his top bunk.

"Well, you could say he's our nemesis, we're always messin' each other up, ya know?" Hayner answered.

"Now you sound like Rai." Roxas remarked.

"And who's that?" Sora asked with a sense of Deja Vuu.

"He's one of Seifer's cronies, too dumb to make it here, though." Hayner replied, still upset at being compared to such an idiot.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Riku's bunk was closest to the door, so he answered it.

There was a tall person there, too young to be a teacher. Riku guessed it was the administrator.

"You the Trator?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah, names Vian."

"I'm Riku, those guys can introduce themselves."

Vian stepped into the room.

It wasn't a large room, but they had enough elbow space to move freely. There was a large walk-in closet, however. It was enough for 4 boys to put up clothes in their own small section. Each boy had his own small dresser, and there was one alarm clock.

Vian walked over to the alarm clock and checked the alarm time. He adjusted it. Roxas groaned when he saw he was adjusting it earlier.

"Why do we have to get up at six?" Sora asked.

"Because Sora," Riku said, "he's giving you enough time to put on your make-up."

Sora replied by throwing his pillow at Riku.

"Just for now," said Vian, "I'll give you more sleep later in the year, once you've proven you can get moving with enough time to spare."

"Anyone who takes away my sleep must be a traitor." Hayner mumbled.

"Hey, it's not like I get up that early. I get up at 6:45."

"What?" The boys said incredulously. "No fair!"

"I've been here five years before, you'll get used to it."

"Do we at least get to sleep in on weekends?" Roxas pleaded.

"Yeah. You have weekends off, but most of us spend it in the river, lake, cough library, oh, and sometimes the teachers let us use the arena."  
"The arena?" The boys reiterated in hushed tones.

"Yeah." Vian said.

There was silence coming from the boys.

"Okay, it's simple. Did Ansem tell you about the divisions, yet?"  
"Yeah!" Said Sora excitedly.

"He did?" Said Hayner.

"I don't remember him saying that." Roxas added.

"I've heard about them, but I don't think it was from Ansem…" Riku said slowly, turning his head toward Sora.

"Well, I don't know what he said, but I'm going to tell you about them now." Vian said, ignorant to the strange visions of Sora and Kairi.

"Now, divisions are made of two groups, for us, it will be you four and the rest of your people."

"You mean Ollette and Naminé?" Roxas asked.

"Well, if you know them I guess that's them." Vian said.

"Sweet!" Hayner said.

"And that means Kairi and Selphie are there, too, right?" Sora asked.

"I suppose. Should be." Vian answered.

"Aww…" Riku groaned.

"What?" The others asked incredulously.

"Girls can't fight, we'll lose!" Riku sighed.

"Hey, every team has four girls, and I hope you'll be interested in knowing that a girl was in first place this morning."

"What? That would never happen."

"It did today, and it's not the first time."

"What's her name?"

"Tifa, she's in my division, then again, my division is graduating this year."

"What's your rank, Vian?" The boys inquired.

"Well, you see, I'm a trator, which you might guess means I'm kinda brainy, and uh, well…" He awkwardly began.

"JUST TELL US!" The boys demanded.

"OKAY! He said, giving up. "I'm one hundred and sixty seventh!"

There was some stifled laughter through the room.

"That's not bad you know!" Vian tried to use as an excuse. "Do you have any idea how many students are here? There are over 300?"  
"Yeah, we believe that, but you're on your sixth year here and half the students beat you?"

"The arena's not everything, you know." Vian irritably said.

"Sounds pretty awesome." Sora said enthusiastically.

"Well, it's everything for most of you first years." Vian rolled his eyes as he said this.

"When do we learn about it?" Roxas impatiently asked.

Vian held up a piece of paper.

"Right after breakfast tomorrow." Vian said as a final note. "I'll be back to make sure you kids get into bed on time."


	5. Tifa

Chapter 5: Tifa

I own the storyline and Vian, not KH or KH2; I just own copies of them. Nor any characters contained in the KH series.

Kairi and Selphie entered their room, in the girls section. When they saw their room, the only thing they looked at was the two other girls.

The girl that had the top bunk jumped down and politely greeted the two strangers.

"Hello, I'm Ollette, from Twilight town, and this is Naminé."

Selphie jumped past Kairi and said, "Hi I'm Selphie! I guess we're going to be friends if we live together for at least a year."

Kairi walked forward in an Ollette manner, "I'm Kairi, thanks for introducing me, Selphie."

Selphie's response to this was, "I call top bunk!"

"Oh no you don't Selphie, I called it the instant Ansem said we had bunks!" Kairi shouted.

Selphie tried to crawl on the bunk, but finally reconciled that she was too short to do this every night.

"That's what I thought." Kairi said smugly.

"Ok, fine." Selphie jumped off the bunk she was almost on top of, and down onto her suitcase.

Kairi easily scrambled up on the bunk, and grinned at Selphie with content.

Selphie looked as if she was about to retaliate when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be our administrator." Naminé said.

"Come in, Trator!" Selphie called.

The door was thrown open with such force that they only had a brief glimpse of their trator as the door rebounded with a huge amount of force.

Selphie jumped on her bed, ready to say that Kairi was the one that had screamed, "Come in, Trator!"

When the door bounced back toward their Trator, however, the Trator casually grabbed the door handle and stepped inside.

"Hi! I'm Tifa, and I'll be your Trator this year!" She said smiling happily.

Ollette walked forward and did their introductions again, this time introducing all of them.

"Well…" Tifa began, "Did Ansem tell you guys about the arena and divisions?"

"Yeah! Kairi said excitedly. "But wait, oh, never mind."

Tifa waved off the strange remark and went over the games.

"And you know who is currently number one in the standings? ME!" Tifa proudly said.

The way you came in, I think you must be. Kairi added.

"Who's going to be in our division with us?" Ollette asked.

"Um… it should be Vian's group, so whoever he has, most likely your other people." Tifa said.

"You mean Roxas and Hayner?" Naminé asked.

"Probably."

"When's dinner?" Selphie complained, "Do we get dessert?"

"Dinner is right after free hours. We've just started free hours, so I came to find you guys and get to know you." Tifa said explanatorily.

"Well?" Selphie said, "What are we doing hanging around here? Let's go to the lake!"

"Selphie?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah?" Selphie responded.

"You know not every free time is going to be like this. You're going to have homework and stuff."

"Well, no homework for now!" Selphie said easily.

"I'll go ask Vian if his group wants to come along."

"We'll meet you at the top of the river!" Kairi called after Tifa.

A/N This isn't one of my best chapters, and It's really short, but that's because I don't want to disappoint my readers and don't have much time, so, sorry! Oh, yeah. MBSM, fell free to do your manga stuff, I just don't want any other fanfics just like this one, I mean, sure, use my subject and everything, but different stories. Thank you all for the great reviews!


	6. The Arena

Chapter 6: The Arena

I don't own anything but Vian and the castle. How pathetic.

The river disappeared into the mountains where they couldn't reach beyond a hill behind the school. In the distance, Sora and Riku were racing to the top.

As the hill got steeper, Sora grabbed onto some overhanging Ivy from the wall, and used it to help him up.

The others were all laughing at Sora a Riku struggle as they casually strolled up the hill.

"I think we're having an easier time doing this than they are!" Tidus said in between his laughter.

The winding creek was much smoother, compared to the bumpy steep hill of the castle.

There was a large splash as Sora and Riku finally made it, only slightly ahead of the casual group.

Though Riku was waiting for them, Sora was so tired he had fallen down and started to drift down the river, without considering stopping and waiting.

Riku grabbed the leg of his trunks, "Don't get lost, now." He said to a Sora that was about to go down river head first.

Sora mustered up his last slice of energy in order to crawl back up to a reasonable starting point, and collapsed on the side, halfway in the water, and half in the grass.

The rest of them got in the river, and Sora had regained his energy, and they all went splashing down the river and wound up in the lake. They were all splashing each other and playing games, and Selphie caught a fish with her bare hands, and began to chase Kairi around with it. It was a good sized small mouth bass, too ignorant to see Selphie grab at him. Everybody lost track of time, and before they knew it, Vian grabbed his watch and everybody watching him saw his eyes bug out.

"We're going to be late for dinner!" He shouted.

Though only Vian, Tifa, and Tidus and Wakka's Trator knew what this could mean for their divisions, everybody followed their lead and grabbed their towels and hurriedly dried off on the way up the castle.   
"Lucky it's not a formal night!" Vian shouted to Tifa as they dashed up the castle stairs to the Entrance Lounge.

Tifa did not reply to this, merely putting on an extra burst of speed to make it to the dining hall to suddenly halt. She turned suddenly, knowing they would all bump into her, and stuck out her arms, pushing Ollette to the ground, who would have been first to bump into her.

"Alright, now, we're casual, we've been walking the whole way and made it fashionably late." Tifa said with an "am I right?" tone in her voice.

As they entered the dining hall, a noticeable amount of heads turned and stared for a moment, before going back to enjoying their food.

A tall man walked over to Tifa, he had dark brown hair and wore black pants, a white shirt with a black jacket.

"Tifa, you know what being late to dinner means."  
"Yes Leon." Tifa responded.

"So your division's coming for arena training tomorrow? Because it's the first day for these kids, and they didn't know any rules, I'm only going to take five points, rather than the normal ten."

Tifa beamed up, "Thanks, Leon. I knew you couldn't give your old friend the maximum pun-."

"Oh yes I can." Leon said.

Tifa was silent. Leon pointed them to a table that had plenty of space, but stopped Tidus and Wakka.

"Cloud, why did you split up your division?"

"Well, Pence said he wanted to go to the library to study and Seifer said he didn't feel good. They both said for us to go ahead, and not spoil the fun." Cloud explained for his division.

Leon frowned. "I saw Seifer coming in. He didn't look sick then. He was messing around; I came over and asked him for his name, he doesn't sound like one of our better ones."

"We're going to have some trouble with him." Cloud responded.

"I saw him come in with some other people. He couldn't have known them; all our students from twilight town and Destiny Islands were at the river, apart from Pence."  
Cloud spotted Seifer at a table with a group of four others. "There he is. If he doesn't come back to the room after dinner, then I'll have him taken care of."

Dinner was great, and they had a dessert afterwards, baked Alaska in celebration of the first day back of school. For many returning students, however, this was no celebration.

Wakka and Tidus saw Pence sitting next to Hayner and Roxas, glad that they had found part of their division among friends. The two sat across from Pence and Hayner, with Sora on their right.

Sora was sitting next to Kairi, and across from Riku. Kairi was sitting in front of Selphie, and Naminé was sitting across from Roxas down the other side of the table, with Ollette on her left. (A/N Sorry, this was kind of pointless to put in.)

Sora slept well that night, but with a slight homesickness that was surely spread all among the others. He was awoken by Riku shaking him. The alarm went off 35 minutes ago! Get up! Riku and Hayner were all ready for breakfast. Sora and Roxas was hurried, however. When Vian arrived at their door, they were all ready to go, but Roxas had the wrong shoes on the wrong feet. Everyone was excited for breakfast today, because they knew what was following.

They still did not know their way entirely around the castle, just the places they needed to know thus far.

The arena was a door that looked completely normal, and Sora decided to remember the door by the evil looking picture of a man being killed by a guillotine.

He stood for a moment staring at the awful picture before snapping back into planet Earth through a wormhole.

He had fallen steadily back in the line, and was now near the back with Naminé, who was walking with Roxas.

They entered into a room, obviously a briefing room of what they were about to set eyes upon.

"Welcome." A voice from apparently nowhere said, until Sora saw the speaker was Leon.

"This is the arena. Or at least this is the briefing room of the arena. The arena is a game; don't think it's entirely for your entertainment, though. This is a special game, designed to look for different sorts of people. The most obvious traits we find in people are the strategically strong and combatants. Though everyone is a combatant, not everyone is a good one. Tifa, for example, is a great combatant, and is o.k. in her strategies, through experience, and has always had some good strategists in her division, like Vian, over there."  
Tifa and Vian waved comically.

"Now, I don't know how many of you believe in magic, but I for one sure do. You guys will just have to wait until you meet Merlin. This coming up is just a small demonstration."

There was silence for a moment until Tifa whispered to some girls around her "this is cool."

Leon took no notice and continued. "But all those who have ever received a scholarship to this school have had a weapon choose them as an individual. Now you've all heard of keyblades, but I'm afraid those are among a rarity, only for those with the strongest of hearts. You'll probably learn about keyblades in Ansem's class of the heart. Obviously this is a class where you learn about different hearts of different kinds of people and worlds. Now, there are thousands of weapons possible, maybe even millions, they are always pertaining to the person given to, none are the same. You will enter the arena, and you may begin to explore, and your weapon will appear in your hand, at any given time. This may seem odd, but it's just the way Merlin made it. Take it or leave it."

There were obviously no objections made, however strange it seemed.

They entered the arena and were very surprised at the appearance. There were plenty of objects everywhere. They ranged from piles of items to an overturned car. The arena was gigantic, and the objects were obviously to hide behind. There were two doors at the opposite ends, though there was so much clutter that they would not be able to see the other division if they stood at their door.

"This is just one of the setups." Vian said to Riku, who was looking at the objects as if he was trying to think of ways to use them. "You're going to have to look at this room like that every time you come in. Expect a surprise. This is good, what you're doing. You look like an all around kind of person. You can know how to use the obstacles and you can do the maneuvers, too. It's going to be up to you guys to create your strategies, Tifa and I are only going to show you one, and it will be a simple one."

"Seems easy enough." Riku said easily.

"Yes it does, and your enemy is thinking the same thing." Vian said smartly.

"You have a point there." Riku said, remembering that when they would both have an easy time of it, it was suddenly not such an easy task.

"Go ahead and practice, see if you can figure something out that could work in every scenario." Vian suggested.

"Thanks for the strategy, Vian." Riku said.

"Go away before I give you all my secrets." Vian retaliated to that remark.

So far nobody had received their weapon. They were all tense and expecting a surprise. When it actually happened, none of them could be prepared.

Riku found Sora diving behind the overturned car, as if dodging an enemy missile. Then he heard the familiar laughter of Kairi. "Sora," Thought Riku, "always being a clown."

Riku walked over to them, and was knocked down by Sora.

"They've got heat-seekers, Riku, jump in the ice box!" He yelled, providing more and more laughter from Kairi. In half a second, Sora got off of Riku and took the ice box in reference from a pile, and put it on Riku's head.

"Now they'll leave you alone, and Oh my gosh, come after me!" Sora ducked as if there really were heat seeking missiles.

Riku couldn't help but smile, Sora was so dramatic and comical.

In the midst of all this, nobody knew what had just happened. Kairi got her weapon, and she didn't even notice until Sora stood up and pointed, jumping up and down, at what she was holding.

It was a keyblade, they were all sure of it. It had a general shape of loops and spirals all over it, with helix strands creating the handhold.

"I will call it Paopu!" Kairi shouted in delight, after taking a look at it. Sure enough, the keychain was a golden star.

She took a practice swing at Sora, who did another silly dive.

"Ha-ha! I have the power here!" Kairi yelled. "Look out, Riku!" She shouted yet again, swinging at Riku.

To her surprise, Riku merely blocked it.

"Cheater! Nobody can block a keyblade with their own hands!" Kairi complained.

"I'm not." Riku said calmly. Kairi then saw that Riku had a keyblade, also. It was a black and blue hilt, with a waving net of white down until the jagged end of the blade, which looked to be a wing.

"Way to the dawn." Riku said strongly. "That's its name."

Sora was not doing dodges now. He was standing there, with his hand outstretched like a true warrior, clutching in his hand… a stick that he had found from a nearby pile.

"Sora!" Kairi said exasperatedly. "Don't fool around. If you're holding that stick when you get your weapon, it'll be part stick, and you'll break it."

"Well I'm not sure about _that_ theory, Kairi." Said a voice behind her, making her jump.

It was Tifa. "But I'm sure surprised that we have two keyblade wielders in one division. Usually, there aren't any at all!"

She turned to Sora. "You're next to go, buddy; everyone else has theirs by now."

This made Sora angry and sad. What if he didn't get a weapon? What if it wasn't a keyblade and he was separated from Riku and Kairi? Would he be sent home if he didn't get a weapon?

Sora did not show his feelings, however. He didn't want to ruin everybody else having such a great time.

He took out his lucky charm. Kairi had given it to him. It resembled a Paopu fruit, in a way. But it was smiling. It was nice, and Sora would cherish it forever.

He took it out and examined it, and suddenly it began to move. It looked to be adjusting itself, and Sora didn't want to interrupt its dance. It had almost slid off the left side of his right hand when it became attached to something.

Sora knew what it was before he looked at it. Only one weapon had a chain like that. It was a keyblade, with his lucky charm as the keychain. He didn't even think of a name when Kairi said, "Oathkeeper."

"Huh?" Said Sora.

"You promised me you'd take GOOD care of it!"

"I have!" Sora said a bit too loudly.

"So you're an Oathkeeper!" Kairi said exasperatedly.

There were three keyblade wielders to be in a division together. Sora and Riku began to duel together, devising strategies and moves they could use against their enemies. Kairi suddenly jumped in and had them both on the ground within seconds.

"No fair!" Riku shouted.

"We can't hit girls!" Sora shouted.

"No, Sora, she interrupted our battle!"

"Hey, if you guys aren't alert 100 of the time, then you're going to be defeated!" Tifa said walking up to the trio.

"Three of you. _Three_ Keyblades!" Tifa said in awe.

"I'm guessing it's a first?" Sora said.

"Of course it is!" Kairi said, knocking him on the head with her keyblade.

"Alert Sora! Be alert!" Vian said. "You'll make me look worse!"

"But I can't hit a girl!" Sora said.

"She's going to be a tough one, Sora, you're going to have to learn to hit all the girls as long as you're in here." Vian said. "At least you're polite, though."

Everybody left the room feeling good, everybody happy with their weapon.

"We're going to make sure you guys win!" Tifa said. "You have the best combatant and the best strategist with your division!"

"I thought you weren't supposed to help us?" Naminé said.

"We're not going to." Vian said mysteriously yet simply.

Nobody understood this, but they knew that if they said so, it must be right.

A/N I'm so so so Sorry I didn't update faster, but considering this story is 2,484 words, I think I can let it slip.

GIVE ME BIG NICE REVIEWS! I worked hard on this chapter!


	7. The Tools of the Trade

Chapter 7: The weapons

A/N I'm infinitely sorry for the two week delay I was on vacation, and I haven't had time to do anything.

When they got back to their rooms, they withdrew their weapons. This was done at will, and disappearing at will, as Leon had shown them.

Sora and Riku's keyblades were being awed over so much, that when Hayner and Roxas were in the middle of a battle, Sora and Riku vanished their weapons into oblivion for the time being.

"Come on!" Riku demanded. "You've seen ours, and we don't even know what you two have!"

"Fine." Roxas and Hayner replied unhappily.

Roxas did a fancy snap with his left hand, allowing his right to grab his weapon.

(A/N I know Roxas should technically receive a keyblade, but it's MY story!)

Before they could even get a good look at it, Roxas spun the weapon from the middle and it vanished.

"What was that for?" Sora demanded.  
"I want Hayner to go first." Roxas said.

"Ok, fine, I don't care." Hayner replied.

Hayner did not do anything fancy when he with drew his weapon, merely held out his hand.

Riku and Sora gazed in awe at this unique weapon.

It was difficult to describe. It appeared to be to maces hooked together at the handhold.

Suddenly, though, it changed, and now it was split in half, and Hayner was holding two maces.  
Yet again, it changed at Hayner's apparent will. The spiked ends of the maces shot out very far, right at Riku's face!

Riku flinched, but the mace never hit him, in fact, when it fell to his lap, it levitated above his legs.

"You can control them?" Riku said, regaining the strength in his voice.

"No. I don't know why that happened." Hayner said staring at the levitating mace ends.

"It happened," a voice from the door said, "because you can only strike a person with them in the battle room, and even then they'll be wearing CTD's.

The silence in the room answered Vian that he needed to explain.

"CTD. Clothes that defend. As long as you're wearing them, the battle weapons can hit you, maybe knock you over, but the only pain you'd get would be from scraping your hand on the floor."

"Oh." The boys said indifferently.

Vian could see that the boys didn't understand, but knew that didn't need to understand. They were just clothes.

"Ahh… now I don't see." Said Roxas sarcastically.

Vian shrugged off the remark. "You guys are lucky, there's open battle room this week, just for newcomers, because the rest of us have classes. The teachers are letting you have a week of getting used to the castle, they didn't used to do that sort of spoiling. You guys are free to work in your division, and even schedule scrimmages against other divisions, but this week will be devoted to your learning of the battle room and weapons. The battle room is very deep and it is totally made of Merlin's magic, but there are also computers in every division's base, to control and alter the half of the battle room closest to you, and sometimes they're not even sides. My division once had to fight in a huge tower, full of traps. That was last year. They start with much simpler layouts for you."

This was plenty information enough for the 1st years, so Vian let them absorb this information and learn the rest the next day.

The boys continued with their weapon show. Hayner put away his maces calmly, and everyone looked expectantly at Roxas.

"What? Am I drooling or something?" Roxas inquired with an obvious forced innocent face.

"You know what we're waiting for." Said Riku seriously.

"Don't you see it?" Roxas said with an evil grin.

"Well, I guess we've all gone blind, because apparently only you can see it." Sora said realistically.

"You could say that." Roxas said. "I can make it invisible to everybody else."

There was a shimmer in midair, and the weapon appeared.

It could be described as a large letter 'S'. It had two curved blades at the ends, which looked to be razor sharp.

Roxas stood up and spun it from the middle, and suddenly the blades on the ends began to spin also, so that it would appear as a solar system was orbiting around Roxas' hands, with the planets, or the blades, were spinning and revolving around the hands. It was a mesmerizing to watch.

Without warning, Roxas slashed at Hayner's head, and Hayner flinched, but as Roxas knew would happen, the blade stopped six inches in front of Hayner's neck.

"That's going to take getting used to." Hayner said, catching his breath.

Meanwhile, in the girls room, they did the same thing, but much more maturely than the boys. They didn't have to find out about the CTD's or the non-injury magic the hard way, as Tifa told them on the way back to the dormitory.

They merely showed each other their weapons. Kairi's was most fondled over, until she, just as Riku and Sora did, with drew it. The others were upset, but more understanding than the boys, and took their turns.

Selphie was quite eager to go first, as they all predicted.

Selphie was just about to withdraw her weapon when, she stopped.

"What is it?" Naminé asked.

"I just thought you guys should know that this morning, I ate the whole plate of seventeen choco-chip exploding muffins at breakfast this morning." Selphie bragged proudly.

Kairi put her head in her hands, knowing that Selphie's sugar intake for the entire week had just been consumed in one sitting.

Selphie spun around, did a fancy jump, and grabbed her weapon in midair, and whip lashed it at Ollette. Ollette screamed.

Thought there was a loud snap, nothing happened. Ollette flinched, and the ends of the weapon clearly had considerably more length, but it just went limp at Ollette's face, as everyone there knew would happen.

"Just because we can't get hurt doesn't mean you can do that!" Ollette said angrily.

From a reasonable distance, they all saw the weapon.

It had a sword like handle, but instead of a blade was a long whip.

Selphie vanished her weapon, bored of not being able to have fun.

Naminé showed them her weapon next.

This was a weapon, or weapons, as they saw, that truly said they could be anything.

It looked to be two spirals equipped in her hands, and she was spinning them with sudden ferocity and skill.

"I can throw them too." Naminé said calmly, stopping them.

As Ollette held out her hand for her weapon, the Author suddenly ran out of time and decided to get this dumb two week chapter online!

A/N What does ye be thinkin'? I liked the ending. Please review and again I'm sorry for the super slow update.


	8. The Dream

Chapter 8: The Dream

Riku walked into breakfast. They had just creamed Tidus and Wakka's division last evening, putting them in first place in wins, tied with half the first and second years. Obviously, there were only divisions that had one win or one loss.

Riku walked over to the BB, or "Battle Board" to check out his teams overall place, which had to do with defeated enemies, defeated teammates, hits and where the hit was, there were so many fine-tuned points that Riku didn't bother to look at each score. He breathed a sigh of relief. His work had paid off, and they where in fourth, with three second year teams ahead of them.

"Not bad, seeing that we beat plenty of teams with a year ahead of us." Riku thought, smiling.

He was the first one to breakfast, he noticed, but then again he had been all week. Riku liked it when things got done, and a waste would never be around him for very long.

He sat down, and decided to see if breakfast was ready. He took a peek under the dish labeled: "Hot and steamy waffles." Nothing.

He would have to wait a few minutes before anything was available.

Riku waited ten minutes, and this time peeked into the dish labeled: "Scrambled eggs… yellow deliciousness." This time he found something.

It was certainly not yellow deliciousness.

It looked like a shimmering black thing, forming a pool in the dish. The instant Riku opened it, however, the pool overflowed at a rapid rate, smothering the floor as he instantly pushed back his chair, avoiding the inky mess.

There was now a small layer of the inky darkness filling the whole dining hall.

"What is this stuff?" Riku shouted out loud, "Help!"

But nobody came.

If this stuff is going to fill the whole dining hall, I want to at least find out what it is. He took his foot, and lowered it down from the chair to investigate the… stuff.

When his foot touched, it made a swirl of goo echo out in rings, but nothing happened.

"Alright," Riku said, trying to calm himself, "maybe if I cover the egg dish, it'll stop. That's where it's coming from, after all."

Riku counted to three in his head, and leapt off the chair and towards the table, and though he was one hundred percent positive on his estimation, his legs weighed him down like lead pipes attached to his hips.

He landed on the floor on his stomach. His head was turned sideways. For some reason he was becoming weak, and his body seemed to encumber a huge load, but Riku knew it was the darkness sucking him down, and before he sunk under, he saw it.

The message. It was written in (not blood, like other stories) thick ink.

_"Fools! Incompetent Imbeciles! You will never know power like I!_

Riku saw a diagram, apparently a puzzle, but everything went blurry, and though he knew he would not die, he may never see the light of day again.

Riku sat bolt upright, hit his head on Sora's bunk, heard Sora fall off the bunk again, and took a gasp of air like a fish returned to water from a fisherman.

It was the same dream he'd had every night since the night before school.

"Sora's and Kairi's dreams came true…" Riku started, but then Sora finally woke up.

"Hey Riku! Don't know why I was on the floor but ya' know that migraine I had yesterday? It's all better!" Sora said spreading his arms out wide in delight. "Isn't that great!"  
Riku did not respond, merely laid back down and went to sleep, hoping and praying the dream could be avoided until the alarm went off.

A/N Ok, I haven't forgotten about Ollette, because I just remembered when I was almost done with this chapter! Her weapon is nothing fantastic, just wanted to hurry and put a story online because of my vacation of not updating. PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME FEEL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE! Next chapter: CHAPTER 7.5!


End file.
